


All The Ways To Say I Love You

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Fluffy, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry finds it easy to sayI Love youwhile Draco struggles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	All The Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> Thank you PollyWeasley who came up with the idea for this one. Love you immensely darling xxx 
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompt: _love_.

Harry was a man who found it easy to say _I love you_. The words rolled off his tongue as easily as a charm, filling Draco’s heart with a happiness that he’d never known before. 

_I love you_ were the first words that Harry would say in the morning and the very last thing Harry say before he _nox’d_ the lights. 

“Don’t forget to pick up floo powder,” Harry would say just before he apparated to work. “And milk and bread if you can… Have a great day, Draco. I love you.”

“Don’t forget we’ve got Hermione’s fundraiser tonight,” Harry would say when Draco and he met for lunch. “House-Elf equal rights. I’ll pick up your formal robes. Love you.”

“You’re the sexiest man here,” Harry would whisper against Draco’s skin as they danced, cheek to cheek under the twinkling ballroom lights. “I’ll never tire of looking at you. I’ll always love you.”

But Draco didn’t find saying I love you quite as easy. His parents had been devoted to each other, but they’d never been a family to talk openly about their emotions. Father had showed his mother he loved her with a new dress or a trip to Paris. Draco had been given all the toys and books he’d wanted as a child, and lavished with tutors and attention. 

It wasn’t that didn’t love Harry: he did, with every fibre of his heart. It was just that saying the words was difficult. 

Draco made sure to kiss Harry every single morning, a full passionate kiss that showed all the love he couldn’t vocalise. Draco made sure to buy the last slice of Treacle Tart and send it to Harry’s office. He’d plan nights of lovemaking, conversations in front of the fire and walks under the stars. 

And sometimes, when Harry went travelling, he’d slip notes into his lover’s pocket: 

“ _Tonight, while we’re apart, I'll yearn for you. You find it so easy to love, and so easy to say the words. I worry sometimes you’ll think they’re not reciprocated. Know this much: when we’re apart I feel like the other half of my soul has been ripped away. Harry- I do love you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
